DE 36 02 200 A1 discloses a refrigerating device of said kind. In the case of this device, a lifting element which is configured on a door handle engages in a fold of a magnetic door seal and, when the door handle is activated, lifts said seal along a part of its length from its contact surface on the body of the refrigerating device. A flow path for air is created thus. This is intended to equalize a negative pressure in the refrigerating device shortly before the door is actually opened, wherein said negative pressure can occur, for example, if warm air enters the internal space when the door is opened and cools down within the internal space after the door is closed. A negative pressure within the internal space of the refrigerating device is disadvantageous because it makes opening the door considerably more difficult. However, it is disadvantageous that the lifting element must be activated manually by pulling on the handle. This gives rise to the hazard that the user opens the door by forcefully pulling on the handle in order to overcome a residual negative pressure, thereby possibly jeopardizing the stability of the device.